


Standing in the Gap

by ID123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Greek/Roman Inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID123/pseuds/ID123
Summary: A young man must pose as his loose-moraled sister to protect his family from excommunication.





	Standing in the Gap

The air was cool at dawn - light and easy to breathe. What made the scene all the better was that no one was outside to notice me. And that made the long trek to the shrine all the more tolerable. With little more than a sigh for a complaint, I tighten the cloak around my shoulders before retrieving the large water jug from the side of the threshold. The faster I complete my task, the faster I can come back. It embarrassed me so how clumsy the motion came to me, forgetting to roll up and pin my sleeves yet again. In my defense, the task was never supposed to pass to me. My place should have been alongside my father and brother, tending the fields or overseeing my younger siblings sword lessons. But then again, I find myself performing many tasks that should have been left to my sister, Nerissa. Not that she would be relieving me of the obligation anytime soon now that she went and eloped. 

With a few more tries, I'm able to place the empty vessel atop the flat of my head and straighten the stola and shawl I wore. Start the long walk to the shrine and mother's final resting place. Nerissa, as the eldest girl, would normally care for mother's grave, cleaning the shrine and lighting oil lamps and incense to pay our respects. But now that she has run off to gods-know-where with that hooligan sailer, I've been caring for mother's grave. 

There was never a path to the shrine, per se. Just a narrow strip of tramped grass and earth that eventually opened up to a small clearing. That clearing led to a small river that. Mother would often take us here to play while she did laundry with Nerissa. Cyrus, Milo and father would be at home, selling the yield from last harvest. My own task was simple: protect mother and sister and the twins. I would spar with Noctis and Yule while the youngest, Naida, would sleep under the bay tree. The memory almost distracts me before remember my task. Thirty paces to the left is a low bridge with a small contraption in the middle. My brother Milo designed it for my mother when she was alive, so she wouldn't have to kneel at the edge of the river and ruin her dresses while collecting water for house. It was just a simply rope and pulley with weight on either end. He made it so that someone could hook detach one of the weights and hook the arm of a jar in it's place and lower it into the water. Then once it' full, attached the weight to the other side and use it to pull the jug out of the water and place the weight back. I hooked the arms of the jar to the hook of the rope and pulley like I saw my sister do a hundred times and lower into the river to collect water.Though I didn't particularly care about the state of my garments I have to be mindful of such trivialities. Afterall, my ultimate task, since my sister left is to BE her until father and brother are able to bring her home. 

Nerissa, once again is the eldest girl in our family. And to have an unmarried daughter of your house run away, gallivanting with strange men was seen as a great embarrassment. Especially with our father being the respected right hand of our village's leader. We are already be criticized for being of more humble means than other council members. To have news that his oldest daughter is running around playing gypsy... it would scandal. Other council members are already looking for ways to push my father from favor to further their interests. It was agreed that our only option was to make so Nerissa never "left". 

It was Milo's idea, ever the clever one. My older sister and I are only two years apart with the same auburn hair and honey colored eyes our mom had. And despite all my best efforts, I lacked the strong physique my brother had. Instead I have lithe build with soft features - in short, a passable imposter for my runaway sister. My brother's would try to return Nerissa home, while I play the role she left behind. Her chores , her voice, her clothes - I had to maintain everything, all to ensure this farce was upheld until she was home. Then, once she's back and BOLTED to foundation, we can switch back and go about our normal lives. 

I clutch my head when I think about how long it's been since Cyrus and Milo went to look for her. Spring had come and past since she left. My heart filled with equal parts anger and dread. If it weren't for my brothers' letters I'd fear the worst for them but my sister... Mad as I am that she left me in this humiliating position, I'm worried. Before she eloped, Narissa and I were very close. Snobby as she was, she was one of the few friends I had... and now she is gods-know-where with a stranger. 

'Please gods, let Narissa be safe and sound, so we can put an end to this.'

And with that thought can the snap of the rope that caught me by surprise. My head whipped around and to my horror the rope and pulley had broke behind me. And the ceramic jug that I secured to the ropes was floating down the river....

"Oh no!"

And with this mishap and all the trials come, the gods would answer my prayers. If if I didn't notice it until much later.


End file.
